1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for pressing laminated packs, and more particularly, to an apparatus for inserting a laminated pack into a hot press, pressing the laminated pack and removing the pack from the hot press.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
German Offenlegungsschrift 2,928,231 discloses a typical apparatus for pressing laminating packs. In this known apparatus, the laminated pack is seized by two supporting devices, which are moved from the longitudinal sides of the press into the press area. The pack is then moved into the daylight opening and held at a distance above the bottom press plate until the supporting devices have been moved laterally out of the press area. In the process, a panel laid down beforehand by vacuum suction lifters is moved out at an emptying side of the press by the supporting devices, which also serve as a conveying apparatus. To deposit the panel onto the supporting devices, it is first necessary to move the vacuum suction lifters into position and lift the panel.
The supporting devices and conveying apparatuses each comprise an endless conveying belt guided around the press table and are arranged in the press frame so as to be movable into and out of the press area at right angles to the feed direction. Since in such short-cycle installations for coating or improving chipboard panels the manipulating times for inserting and removing the product to be pressed are far greater compared with the sheer press time, industry demands that these manipulating times be shortened in order to lower the production costs of an improved panel. Here, in the case of the mass article to be manufactured, even the smallest improvements in the apparatus can result in price advantages for the end product. The known apparatus has the disadvantage that very long conveying belts and a plurality of heavy rack-and-pinion drives are required to displace the drive and deflection pulleys.